Solstice Equinox – Summer Heat
by Dasdeke
Summary: [NaruSaku] The consummation of two lovers.  Directly relates to Solstice Equinox  A Summer Solstice.  Mature themes ahead rated M!


**Ano Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA I don't own Naruto!!**

**Warning, lemony details to follow below! I will do my best to keep this tasteful, but come on kids they're bumming uglies!**

_**Solstice Equinox –Summer Heat**_

Sweat glimmered on their brows as their fingers explored one another's form. Sakura couldn't help but notice that Naruto's fingers seemed to be quite nimble when it came touching her. There was that need…that _hunger_ for her that had always been there. Too many years of passed over feelings. Now he would savor each touch. He was finally allowed to touch the curves of her body, and taste the scent of her skin. She let out a gasp as his fingers found themselves slipping down her bound chest. Closed eyes flickered open showing heated green which was met by questioning sea blues.

For a moment a flicker of anger crossed her mind. How could he be scared? He knew she loved him, and she had started this act in motion. But then reason set in. Naruto, the pillar of strength that he normally was, was more broken inside than he ever showed others. Any type of rejection might push him further away. No, she wouldn't let him see that. Her fingers curled upon his wrists as she brought his hands fully upon her. Biting at the corner of her lip to stifle another moan, she looked down at him.

Yet, her partner always had been good at picking up her moods, and he merely gave her a foxy grin as he leaned up to taste her lips once more. Those hands, those rough battle calloused hands moved against her tender skin as they began on task of unwrapping her bindings. Strand after strand of cloth was removed, until she was finally fully exposed before him. Sakura felt a slight blush rising to her cheeks and Naruto's lips moved to her ear, his hot breath against her earlobe.

"Sakura-chan….you're beautiful."

He then began to kiss a trail down her neck, each kiss tender, soft, and yet wanton in nature. A shiver was sent Sakura's spine with each single kiss. Gods, she loved him so much. This was how things should be; no random fool of a hero in shining armor. Her hero dressed in orange, and had wild blonde hair. A smile pulled at the sides of her lips at the thought. She was so glad he'd waited for her. Ever the smart one, she'd wanted to wait to give away her virginity to a man that truly cared for her. Not some dark haired avenger pipe dream.

Naruto was enjoying every moment of this, drinking in and tasting Sakura's pale form. He purred in delight as her fingers curled into his blonde locks, trailing lightly over his scalp. Already unruly in nature, Sakura's tightening grip on them would ensure they would be left in a great state of disarray. Blue eyes looked up to her, watching as her mouth opened into an 'o' shape as he tasted her pouted flesh.

Her body shivered as the warm mouth of the blonde below her suckled upon her breast. Not to leave her unattended, his hand slipped up and cupped against her other breast and squeezed gently which elicited another moan. Immediately, she pressed further to his touch, and Naruto responded. Fingers, agile from the practice of Jutsu, curled around to where her skin perked with arousal. This brought another moan from his lover, whom was straining her head back in delight, her eyes clenched closed as she was tormented by Naruto's talented touch. Rolling her slowly on her back to the bed, he hovered over her chest, taking his time in enjoying her. Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto's aroused state though the layers of clothing that still covered their forms. Gods, she wanted him badly now, but Naruto wasn't about to rush things.

Moving his way down her body once more, he left Sakura breathing shallowly due to his last attentions, and now the attentions on her stomach. Naruto grinned down to her as he licked against her belly, causing a giggle from Sakura.

"Naarrutooo… that tickles!!" Sakura blurred from her lips.

That charming smile of his was her reward; his blue eyes shimmering with humor. Hands moved down grasping the sides of her skirt. Sakura's only response to this was to lift her hips, allowing her lover to pull her skirt down to her still booted feet. Tenderly Naruto removed the article of clothing, and then just tossed it to the ever growing pile of shed clothing. His fingers then moved to her boots, unfastening them and pulling them off her feet one by one. He ran a finger up her toes, causing another giggle from his lover as she kicked her feet at him in a slight protest.

Leaning back, Sakura rested on her elbows to watch her lover as the last article of clothing she had was being removed. Naruto's fingers had hooked into the band of her white cotton panties, and he was lowering them down her legs. He then slid up to look upon her. He'd been right about Sakura's natural color, it was pink. Hooking his arms under her legs, he pulled her towards him. His face drifted down, as he blew lightly upon her. Sakura's legs trembled with Naruto's initial approach, but he was gifted with another moan from those cherry blossom lips.

Taking a breath of her scent, Naruto buried his face between those parted thighs. Sakura's jaded greens widened as another moan tumbled from her mouth. That tongue of his was good for more then talking. Toes curled in delight as her legs wrapped around his shoulders. She looked up at the ceiling as Naruto only deepened his attentions, his hands shifted up, gripping her ass and jerking her closer to him. The possessive nature of the fox was coming to play, and he clung tighter to her body, bringing her closer to those talented lips and tongue. One didn't need a ring, or some formal contract to be tied to someone. The animalistic need was pouring off both, as Sakura played a submissive role to Naruto's desire to pleasure her. Her hips attempt to roll against him, but his grip was too tight. He seemed to prefer her right were she was.

It was almost a surreal feeling of helplessness in his arms, as she surrendered her body and will to him. Could she be blamed for such things? Not with the amount of pleasure her blonde haired lover was giving her. Where did he pick this up, how did he get so good? A flicker of anger passed over her features as her hands moved down towards the wet noises that were tied to her ever growing moans and gasps.

"Naruto…NARUTO…" Sakura's voice leapt as he hit a very tender and tantalizing spot.

Her toes curled as she clung to her hair, feeling herself clamp down on his lips. Her grip was strong, as pleasure built up in her body. She'd felt this before, come on every girl had themselves a bit of fun. She'd only discovered such things as she'd grown older, dreams had given into touches. At first those touches were with thoughts of Sasuke-kun. Yet as time went on, the dark hair was replaced by blonde. The slender pale features of the avenger, replaced by whisker marks and bronze toned skin of a protector. Dark eyes lightened to blue, and they shimmered with passion.

At the feel of Naruto's tongue stroking her womanhood, Sakura's vision was clouded by stars as the coil of pleasure within her released from Naruto's ministrations. Gasping for air as her skin tingled, she gripped Naruto's blonde hair tightly in orgasmic bliss. Her lover seemed to purr in delight, drinking of her release. She ten lid there, catching her breath in shallow gasps. Naruto tiled his head up, resting it upon her thigh.

Looking down to him, she pulled him up to her lips. She idly noted that she tasted herself on his lips, but it didn't matter. In fact she rather kind of liked it. Emerald eye's opened to look upon Naruto, whom hung above her after breaking the kiss. She giggled at him, as he licked his lips, enjoying the taste of her arousal and her lips. Taking a few more moments to cool down and regain her senses, her fingers came up to stroke against his whiskered cheeks.

Naruto moaned softly, shifting to his head to the side and to her caresses. Once again his pink haired goddess would be hidden from view, as he closed his eyes. Her tender touch was like a drug. He never could get enough; she was his addiction, his fix, that next hit of substance that he craved so desperately.

"Uzumaki Naruto…you are special…so important to me…let me love you now..." Sakura said softly as she rolled Naruto to his back.

She drifted down, her bared breasts running along his chest to his toned stomach. Her pink tongue snaked out, licking along the ridges of his stomach. He was so strong, so well defined, and all hers for the taking. Finger nails raked down his abs, bringing more cries from his lips, lips that held her name in calling. A sly smirk spread along Sakura's lips as she moved down further, eliciting a quick response from Naruto

"Sakura-chan...I don't want to disappoint…" He started before noting that his partner had taken no notice of his warnings as she jerked his pants down with a single motion.

Instead as he looked down, Sakura's eyes had widened as she placed a hand to cover her parted lips. Taking no notice of their naked state, Naruto shot upwards, his pants still tangled around his ankles as he attempted to voice some kind of an explanation.

He was cut off however, as Sakura chimed in, "If Sai thinks that's dickless…he needs to get his eyes checked…"

Naruto blinked, glancing down at his naked form. He never really had taken note of himself, well at least in that sense. Sure Sai brought it up several times, which had added a bit of anxiety to thoughts of a first time with Sakura, or any woman. It wasn't like he could just go around and compare.

Sakura's words were even further cemented when it took two hands to wrap around his semi aroused anatomy, as she leaned up to whisper to his ear, "And as a certified medic-nin and expert on human anatomy, I can say that as a fact…maybe I should just start calling you '_**Big Boy'**_…"

She was answered with a groan, which was exactly the reaction she'd been looking for. Leaning down once more, she kneeled before him, her eyes catching his own in a heated glance. She began stroking him slowly; pleasuring him with gentle stroking motions once more. More moans were her reward, reimbursing him with the pleasure he'd given her earlier.

Positioning her head in his lap, she smiled lightly as she showed Naruto he wasn't the only one with a talented tongue. She moaned lightly as he started to disappear in those soft lips. He had moved his hands to the sides, fingers gripping the sheets, while looking down at the slow bobbing of her head. She was pacing herself, allowing her mouth to get used to him. What remained was still being stroked with gentle caresses. She was particularly glad Naruto wasn't pushing her any further at the moment so she could do this.

"_But once we start doing this often enough...and we start getting used to this…and his…"_ mumbled inner Sakura

Sakura shook away the thoughts of her perverted inner self. Though thoughts of the rather dominate Naruto she'd experienced early caused her body to tingle again with pleasure. An aftershock, or perhaps a taste of things yet to come, Sakura was too busy to say. She found a perverse pleasure in finding another way to make Naruto squirm. She'd noted as well each time that his breathing was getting far more ragged and ragged as time went on.

Giving him a meaty slurp, she shifted herself up and removed her hands from his length, her hands shifted down to remove his pants. Now as nude as he was, she pushed against that toned stomach again, causing him to lay flat on his back once more. Crawling upon the bed, still keeping him firmly in her lips, she focused her charka on her hands. As a warm green glow flickered out from her palms, she once again resumed her task of stroking him. She swore he nearly leapt out of his skin, and his hands moved down quickly trying to pull her from him. She looked up to him, the sight of her pale form, her cute little tush up in the air, and the attentions she was performing on him were almost too much. Inwardly smirking as she stubbornly remained where she was, after he'd done the same for her.

Her renewed efforts were quick to bring the desired result. Feeling him swell inside her mouth, she watched as his abs tightened and his body stiffened.She felt him release into her tormenting mouth, and she found the sensation quite pleasurable. His release solely because of her and her alone, no one else would be able to have that moment that she did now. The troublesome part was he still was releasing, causing her pull off him coughing and sputtering. She watched as Naruto shook several more times, his last spurts catching her on her chest and neck, before he calmed down. She heard him breathing heavily, seemingly drained from his orgasm.

Sakura licked her lips lightly, as she crawled up alongside him, resting on her elbow as she stared at his form. His sea blue eyes opened slowly, as his lips started to mouth some sort of apology to her. Yet his voice caught in his throat, as Sakura began to gather the remnants of his release. He grunted lightly in fascination as she licked her fingers clean. She then leaned over and pressed her lips hard against his own. Naruto was too awestruck, and perhaps aroused, to even care about the taste of himself on her. The feeling of Sakura straddling him, grinding up against him, along with his legendary stamina, caused Naruto to perk to life once more.

Taking a slow breath, her eye's locked upon her partner as Sakura moved herself over him. One hand rested on his chest, as she shifted herself up against him. Her free hand moved to guide him against her, the touch of their hot flesh causing them both to groan. Sakura started to lose her balance before she found herself steadied by two strong hands. As Naruto held her still over him, she shifted herself back, and let out a hot moan as he pushed slowly inside her.

Once he was fully sheathed within her hot core, she started rocking down against him, his hands moving to hold her hips. Still watching his eyes as she moved along him, the feeling of fullness, along with how incredibly tight she was, caused both parties to let their pleasure be known. Sakura's body trembled as she let out a soft whimper with each passing stroke of him within her.

Naruto leaned up, his arms moving to her back, soothing her as she worked him inside her. He kissed at her face slowly, calming her and showing her a tender touch as she adjusted to him slowly. His blonde locks tickled her neck as he leaned against her cheek, and kissed upon her jaw line to set off a tremble in Sakura.

"Naruto...I love you ...I love you so much…" Sakura's whimpered cries came out as she started to ride him.

Naruto would have responded, but could only let out a choked groan as he pushed back against her. The smacking of Sakura's wet womanhood as Naruto stretched her open with each downward motion. She kissed him hard, moaning in his mouth as she soon was joined by his own moans. The two lovers started to speed up their pace, as Naruto's fingers gripped at Sakura's back. Kissing down her neck as he suckled once again at her breasts, as her ass cheeks clenched in a vise like hold around Naruto's bulging manhood.

The pace quickened and slowed several times, as sometimes she found herself stopped by Naruto's fingers. Whimpers came from Sakura, as she was denied of her object of affection. She would struggle to press against him, only to be held in place still by those strong hands. Eyes would snap open, glaring at him for tormenting her, only to have him release her. Gravity then would take its toll, as she was impaled on him. Shifting her head forward, she bit his ear as she cried out his name. Her nails raked down his back over in orgasmic bliss, as she came hard on him. She leaned to him as she felt the searing heat of his essence spasm inside her. She held on to him for a long time in a loving embrace. Her sweaty form pressed to her lovers own sweaty form. A content look crossed over her face, as she felt herself slipping off into the darkness of sleep.

0o0o0o0

Running water, mountain streams…oh crap she had to pee. Sakura shot up in bed and made a beeline for the restroom. Luckily, she'd been in Naruto's apartment before and knew were it was. Naruto even had been considerate enough to leave the toilet seat down when she was there. Even in the heat of moment, it appeared he'd been up since she passed out on him. As she sat there, still nude, she blushed slightly. She and Naruto had finally crossed that line. She wondered what was next…what would come next…in this relationship. Would he think differently of her? Standing up to wash her hands the moonlight that shown through the doorway presented a surreal image before her. Her hair was mussed, and was puffed out; there was slight blush on her cheeks still from her nude state. Yet there was something there that hadn't been there before. Contentment, completion, a feeling that something that had been building for a long time had finally come to pass. Turning slowly she walked to the bedroom, curling alongside Naruto's form. Fingers moved to curl over his stomach, as she rested her head against his back. Kissing his neck lightly as she watched him squirm from her attentions. He rolled over to face her, his eyes half open. Groggy recognition flickered over his face, as he tilted it to the side to look at her.

"Hey Sakura-chan…" He smiled at her as she lay across from him

"Hey Naruto…" She smiled at him as he lay across from her.

Curling up against him, her arms moving to wrap around his form as she settled her head on his chest. His hand moved around her waist, while the other moved to trace a finger along her jaw line. She leaned into his touch, kissing his hand lovingly. She then snuggled up against him once more.

"Love me Naruto?" She stated as she started to drift off once more.

"Always," he replied without hesitation.

The smile that formed on her sleepy lips would be ready to greet him in the many mornings they would share together in the future. With Naruto, she'd love a life times worth.

0o0o0o0

**Author's notes:**

**Ok, be gentle it's my first time!! There it is kids, Dasie's first lemon. This lemon is directly tied to my Solstice Equinox series. so if you've read this before reading that, you might to read SE for the back-story.**

** tell you, this was really hard to write! I don't think I've every worried so much about a reaction to a fic, or even writing a fic, more then I did this one. I wanted to keep this tasteful, so I could post it on I also wanted to keep it nice and steamy. I was planning on writing more, but I think were I left it is a good stopping point. I can always write more.**

**A huge shout out to Miss Soupy once again. She's been very good to me, and a wonderful beta. She kept me on track, and reassured me when I had doubts on this one. It's also nice that I got a women's view on this story, as I was going from Naruto and Sakura's view points. Thank you so much Soupy! You are the best girl, and couldn't have done it without you!! Anyone says different, let me know… I'll beat um with keyboard.**

**Fall is in the works, and I promise to have it out soon. The writing bug has finally started to bite me again. So I hope to have autumn done before Nov 17. I'll be gone for a whole week without computer during that time, so I want to finish up before I go. Till then…be well!**


End file.
